Panama
Gabriela Carmen Perez Barria is a fan-made character created by Hidroleaf for the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. She is the personification of the country Panama( パナマ). Appearance It was said that in the past, before Spain colonized her, Panama was of much darker skin color and different physical features such as darker hair. This was at a time when the Natives ruled the land. After some time, any remains of their civilization disappeared, and Panama was only left with the indigenous people. This was before she had an official look as it would alter often due to the circumstances of her people. For an odd reason, she still had Spain's green eyes. Once Spain colonized her, the more time she spent with him, the lighter her skin got. She resembled him more, no longer having any of the Italian traits. After becoming part of Colombia, her eyes shifted into a more hazel-like color. Her eyes remain this way. Panama has long wavy dark brown hair, tanned skin, and a somewhat curvy physic She has a small hair (or curl) that sticks out on the middle of his forehead. She is 5'6 inches (167.64cm). In her back, a fairly large white scar can be visible due to the construction of the Canal which split her in half and all the drama that revolved around it. She looks 20 due to being colonized in 1501, though she later became independent from Spain in 1821. She never considered herself Colombian. Attire Normal Everyday Though Panama wears many clothes, she enjoys wearing a white long-sleeve crop top with a blue medium length skirt and pink ballerina shoes. She wears a cross necklace, as most of the country consists of Christian Catholics. She typically lets her hair down and wears a flower to her side. Traditional Panama wears many different types of polleras. Her favorite is the Montuna Pollera, with a blue pollera imprinted by small flowers, a white long sleeve button blouse as the shirt, a handful of colorful tembleques to the side of her head with a braid under it, and lime green flats with small heels. She only wears this for Carnival, folklore events, and town festivals. She will occasionally wear the Formal pollera and others. *The pollera is the skirt Pre-Invasion Before Panama was invaded by the US and no longer had her military, she would wear the Panamanian Uniform when absolutely necessary. All of her uniforms are ashes after her leader forced her to burn them all. Pre-Independence Before Panama gained independence from Spain, She was seen long red and white dresses which were mostly traditional Spanish clothing. She would rarely mix in a bit of her native culture, as she wanted Spain to notice her more. As a child, she would wear a long simply white dress with a ruffled neck and a cross necklace. PANANANA .png|Back view of Panama with her scar, side view, and another facial expression PANAMA HERRERA LOS SANTOS.png|Left to right: A drunk Los Santos, Panama, and Herrera ChIBI pANAMA color.png|Young Panama when she was colonized by Spain and they had spent some time together Personality and Interests Panama's personality can differ with whom she is speaking to. She is always paying attention to what other countries are doing, at times copying their actions, trailing them behind. She is typically open-minded, that is, unless something is bad. Panama can be naive, allowing her leaders to steal all her money that she acquires from the Canal, struggling to maintain in a healthy condition. Panama is known for drinking often, especially her favorite beer, Atlas. One can definitely see her drunk when Carnival strikes and for National Holidays. If a country makes an appointment with her, she may claim that she is on the way or nearby, but in reality, she is just leaving wherever she is currently at. Panamanians are known for either not showing up or being late. She is business driven, mostly staying within the city limits, attempting to improve her economy. Because of this, she has not paid much attention to her nature until recently, as now she is attempting to become more nature-driven. Panama can oversee things, forgetting about some of her provinces, neglecting them. She tends to take life easy. Panama loves coastal places. She is surrounded by the Pacific and Atlantic, spending the morning in the Pacific, and making her way to the Atlantic in the afternoon. She tends to say things backward as many Panamanians do (for they speak backward for some odd reason), saying instead of Primo (cousin), Mipro and so on. Also, as a Catholic, she attends mass every Sunday, engaging on their traditions proudly. She also likes jotting down the ships that pass by her Canal, and investigating what new ships are being created, to expand her locks. Some Relationships America In 1903, he helped Panama become independent from Colombia, not spilling a drop of blood from any side. In 1904, he bought the rights to build the Panama Canal, claiming a vast amount of land within the canal range for his citizens to live in. This was called "La Zona" by Panamanians. After about a decade, on August 15, 1915, the Panama Canal opened. There were a few disputes amongst the governments, as Panama was led by Dictator Noriega, a corrupt politician that got himself involves in various disputes. After a Period of time, many Panamanians sought to at least be able to place their flag in their country, regardless if the land was own by the US, as a group that consisted of mostly Panamanian students dressed in white and black walked up to the frontier, flag in hands, resulting in the death of few. This day was called Día de los Mártires. In the end, the United States launched the Operation Just Cause, resulting in the deaths of many Panamanians, leaving Panama scarred, and kicking Noriega out of office, sending him to jail. After several decades of having control of the Panama Canal, thanks to the Torrijos-Carter Treaty, she gained control of the canal in 2000. Azuero She is like a daughter to Panama, being one of her Provinces. Panama liked to hang around Azuero from time to time. While Panama was still simply a Colony, Azuero was the first one to speak against Spain, claiming their independence. Panama's provinces were in disarray on their beliefs regarding whenever or not this was a good decision. Panama herself had no opinion. Costa Rica Panama and Costa Rica are in good terms, being siblings due to being part of Spain's colonization but Panama at first was not the most social with Costa Rica as (he or she) was not part of the same group. Costa Rica was the second country that Panama socialized with. The two of them engage themselves in more affairs now. They both enjoy the outdoors and have similar tastes for some things. Colombia Colombia and Panama are very similar looking due to being part of Gran Colombia. With the help of America, Panama gained independence (though they call it Separation as Panamanians do think of themselves as former Colombians) from Colombia peacefully, separating the two but not exactly ruining their relationship. Now they talk often. Wales On January 28, 1671, a Welsh pirate by the name of Henry Morgan attacked what is now known as Panama Viejo with 1,400 men, marching from the Caribbean coast across the jungle. Either he started burning the city or the Captain General Don Juan Pérez de Guzmán ordered the gunpowder magazines to explode. in the end, the city was destroyed, and thousands of lives were lost, making poor Panama have to rebuild her city a few kilometers to the west on a new site. France When he saw her, he thought of a great opportunity which was building the Canal after he sought to build one, thus commencing the Canal that resides in Panama. TBA Los Santos Panama and Los Santos are somewhat close. She is like a daughter to Panama (yes, she not he). They tend to meet up with Herrera. Los Santos was quite bold when Panama was still part of Spain, yelling its independence. In Spanish, the event was known as the Primer Grito de Independencia de la Villa de Los Santos. '' '''Spain' Spain was like an older brother to Panama, claiming her as his colony. She was first visited by a Spaniard in 1501, later becoming part of the Spanish Empire. Spain would often visit her as she had become the market place of Spain. Spain declared her part of the Viceroyalty of Peru, along with others. She was under Spanish rule from 1538 to 1821, declaring her independence on November 28, 1821. Though Panama was part of Spain, his forts and protection were not the strongest, resulting in her getting hurt from time to time due to pirates and such. When Latin American countries were claiming their independence, she had planned to do the same with her city but was caught on early by one of her now provinces, Azuero, causing conflicts within her land. Not long after, she was no longer Spain's territory. Herrera Herrera is like a son for Panama. She founded him, giving him a home and resources, a reason to live. The two of them are close, commencing with each other. She checks on him from time to time, though because some of her provinces are in rough shape, she tends to shift her attention more to them. Marukaite Chikyuu Hey hey Spain, can I have some Sancocho? Hey hey Spain, hey hey Spain I can't forget the taste, Of those delicious mangos, I ate before! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Draw a circle, there's Earth! I am Panama! Draw a circle, there's Earth! Looking closely, there's Earth! Or maybe it's Earth? I am Panama! Ah, with just a stroke of paint, A wonderful world can be seen I can't wait to visit the Canal again! Panama! "Improve the Canal? Will that gets us more money?" Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, I am Panama Draw a circle, it's the Earth, The ever surprising, shocking Earth Laid back down upon the Earth, I am quite small... Bring in the chicken Don't forget the vegetables! "This is smelling great!" Where is the arroz? We need it! Now, this is delicious! Hey hey Colombia, can I take a look at that? After that, Herrera, make sure to practice your baseball Colón, do you need my assistance? Look, look, Costa Rica, we will talk later, alright! Yes, yes, America, gracias for the help ("Thanks!") Hey, hey, camarero, could you fill the child's plate? Hey, hey, Spain, hey, hey, Spain Can I take another bite of your churro? I will never forget the taste of them! Happy people, Golden Frogs, and our great Canal, "I could ask for more but I won't!" Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, Draw a circle, it's the Earth, I am Panama Ay! An interesting world That can be seen with a paintbrush Does anyone want to join me? I feel like drinking some beer... Ay! Throughout the world, Sleep many recipes of happiness Waiting for that can of beer to share with someone, Panama! Category:Latin America Category:Central America Category:Panama Category:North America Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female Countries